legends_fragmented_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Elf
Overview The Elves make a mention, at least in story and song in almost all realities. Libraries of lore across the annals of space tell of the haunting, eldritch songs of the immortal and beautiful elves. Encompassing a hundred races of the higher fae, the term Elf applies to a member of this plethora of immortal, almost alien race. Often seen as frail, Elves are truly anything but. In their early lives, Elves are often precocious, and involved heavily in the affairs of other races. They search for knowledge and experiences to broaden their scope and shape their values, much of which will decide their value in their homelands, once they are considered an adult. An adult by Elvish standards is decieving, as the magnitude of years before an Elf is acknowledged as full grown often outstrips a normal human Lifespan. As they grow older, they inevitably change, the weight of years gilding great wisdom and an incredible patience. Elves also have long memories, which lends itself excellently to a favored pasttime of Elders, in history, scholarly pursuits, and diplomacy. Elvan warriors are certainly no slouches, either. Their keen eyes and quick reflexes make them exceptional archers, and their natural aptitudes for magic make them well suited for magery. Elves from seperate corners of the aether often find themselves at odds with one another, although with time, common ground can eventually be reached. Statistics Elves are immortal, and unaging, but not by any means invincible. Death in battle, death by illness, or death by poison are all too common ways for one of these immortals to find themselves laid low. They are often very attractive, with fine features and an almost alien quality that sets them apart from the younger races. Elves find magic useful for many things, and as such, often study it to the exclusion of more 'advanced' technology. Some of the most powerful mages in all of the infinite strings of reality count Elves among their number, and their natural affinity for the aetherial qualities of magic lend itself well to their disciplines. Advantages Elves are immortal and unaging, and will never die from the ravages of time. Although given long enough, the strain of time may wear their psyche down to nothing. Elves display a fae affinity for magic, and as such, are exceptional enchanters, and take to spells cast by themselves or others. Elves often enchant their own equipment, and are very sentimental. Elven made weapons are often light and sharp, well suited to holding the arcane energies of advanced magics. Disadvantages Elves are frailer than some of the more resilient races, and direct combat is often a poor choice for them. Giving up the advantage of immortality to face a foe in martial combat strikes some Elves as extremely foolish. Any Elven adult of sufficient age often finds it difficult to overcome the prejudices developed in their younger years, and many are percieved as haughty and aloof. They simply cannot empathize on some levels with the 'younger' races. Elves affinity for magic is a double edged sword, and their closeness to it often causes them to have an advanced effect from foreign and hostile magics, as well as beneficial ones. Presence in the Shatterstorm In worlds where other civilizations had long since crumbled, their remains reduced to dust, the Elves still reign, in alien kingdoms of patient contemplation, and mastery over the aether. In a small number of these worlds, Elven wizards of untold millenia in age often meddled with higher mysteries than could be fathomed. Touching the fabric of reality, spinning the cloth of ages. In some of these worlds, borrowing from the fabric left the barriers threadbare, leaving runs in the whole fabric binding the Elven strings of the universal tapestry. When the Shatterstorms came, the tapestry ripped wide, and whole slews of Elves, hundreds of Fae kin, were pulled into the Realm. Much like the younger races, many Elves are distrustful of their far distant relatives. Dark Elves, Wood Elves, High Elves. All have claimed their own dominions in the Realm wrought by the Shatterstorms. Their immortality their greatest curse, as they must come to understandings, or be outplayed in the eternal, undying game. Category:Character Options Category:Races